3 years later
by alittlegleek
Summary: Set 3 years after Season 2, Jesse is unemployed, Shelby is back coaching VA and Rachel and Finn are in New York. What happens when everyone meets up at the 2013 Regionals, how will Puck and Quinn react when they see Beth for the first time in 4 years?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE!**

**This story is set 3 years after the end of season 2**

**The old New Directions crew have graduated (but don't worry, they will be back!) **

**Rachel, Blaine, Finn and Kurt are in New York. **

**Will still coaches New Directions and is now married to Emma who is expecting a baby**

**Shelby and Beth are back living in Ohio after living in London for 2 years, and after VA's embarrassing loose 3 years in a row at Nationals, Shelby has been invited back to be coach of VA**

**Jesse is also back in Ohio after his Show Choir Company went bust. He is now living with Shelby and Beth. **

**Beth is 4. **

**Basically I think that is all you need to know so far. I was quite annoyed that they didn't sort out the whole Shelby and Rachel storyline and they didn't even mention Beth! So here is my idea for what would happen. Hopefully a multi chapter story, will have to see!**

* * *

><p>"19 year old Rachel Berry has become an overnight Broadway success playing green girl Elphaba in the hit Broadway show Wicked. Critics describe Berry as the new star of Broadway and it is expected she will be nominated for her first tony in July." The TV screen blared.<p>

Jesse, who couldn't help but feel insanely jealous of his ex-girlfriends success, felt comfort in the familiar sound of her name. He couldn't help but stare at the picture of perfection which was Rachel Berry, covered in Green Paint singing on a Broadway stage. A dream they had both wanted, but only one could achieve. After the humiliation of Jesse's show choir business, he couldn't seek refuge in his own home after his parents had disowned his after his drop out of UCLA. He was in a deep funk. Not only did he have no job or girlfriend, he was sleeping on his old show choir coach's sofa.

He didn't like to admit it, but he often thought of Rachel and her old team-mates. Wondering if that Frankenteen was having more success than he was or what Mike Chang, who couldn't sing but at least dance, was doing.

His thoughts turned back to Rachel, who he hadn't spoken to since the 2011 nationals where that giant had cost them the competition. He was happy for her, achieving her dream whilst he wasn't. He had tried to break back into the business, with audition after audition, however no such luck. For now he settled for the lazy life until new work came up. He feared that he would never reach his dream. Sick of the empty house as both Shelby and Beth were at Carmel High, he put on the Wicked Soundtrack, imagining him and Rachel singing in every song.

* * *

><p>An upbeat Lady Gaga track was blaring through the Carmel High speaker system as Dakota Stanley and the members of Vocal Adrenaline were practicing the dance routine. It was fast paced and complicated involving intricate lifts and movements. Of course no performance was perfect as was constantly told the teenage members of VA who were currently on hour 15 of their 24 hour rehearsal.<p>

Shelby, who was sat at her desk in the middle of the auditorium, examined the routine whilst keeping an eye on her 4 year old daughter who was sat colouring on a chair. She didn't like bringing her to rehearsals, but as Regionals was coming up, she spent as much time as she could there, providing Beth was getting enough sleep and food.

As the music stopped the VA members froze in their ending posititions breathing heavily.  
>"So Shelby what do we think?" Dakota shouted. Shelby thought for a moment turning the mic on.<br>"Wow... it was good, how come you never produced anything like that compared to Goolsby"  
>"I never liked him. You Miss Corcoran will always be my favourite"<br>"Well thank you. Ok everyone take a 15 minute break, and drink a red bull." She heard the group moan.  
>"One more peep and that break is going down to a minute. I am never usually this nice. GO!" she said turning her mic off. She sighed looking down at her little blonde haired daughter who looked up and gave the cheesiest grin. A perfect show face. She must have learnt that from Jesse.<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry came in from a great show. She put down her keys, not wanting to wake Finn who was asleep in the bedroom. Still buzzing from the adrenaline, she switched on the laptop making a cup of tea whilst waiting for it to load up.<p>

She quickly logged into Facebook to find a new invitation request named "CLASS OF 2012 NEW DIRECTIONS REGIONAL MEETUP" Rachel instantly smiled as she saw this, created by Mr Schuester who had invited the whole of the New Directions to the Regionals in which both VA and New Directions would compete. She immediately pressed accept, knowing she would be able to get a few days off to fly back to Ohio. She and Finn could stay with her dads, whilst Kurt and Blaine stayed at Burt and Carol's. It would be perfect.

She noticed that most of the others had accepted also, Quinn and Puck, who were now seeing each other, Tina, Mike, Brittany and Santana, Sam and Artie. She couldn't wait to see everyone again. Eventually she turned off her laptop and made her way to the bedroom where she snuggled into bed with Finn.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok.. so what do you think? I was thinking starting at Regionals and doing quite a few chapters of various goings on going into a lot more into the Shelby and Rachel relationship as well as Beth's story. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was so happy that people liked it. I have had a different idea so hope you like the new spin.  
>Again I don't own Glee.. but yea <strong>

"I heard she ran off to London with her adopted daughter because she abandoned her own daughter and couldn't face the guilt."  
>"I heard her daughter is Rachel Berry, you know the one on Broadway"<br>"Who would give up her own daughter?"

A wave of whispered surrounded Shelby as she led the group through the crowds in the lobby to their dressing room. She knew this would happen. As the whispers grew louder and more frequent Shelby remembered of the day they packed their bags and grabbed the first flight out of Ohio. She told no one, not her parents, not Jesse, and not Rachel.

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>

_Looking down on the sleeping 1 year old she grabbed hangers full of clothes and stuffed them into bags and suitcases. She couldn't believe she was actually going through with this. She needed to get away, away from everything. She couldn't handle her parents who constantly looked down on her. She couldn't handle going back to Vocal Adrenaline._

_She didn't want anyone to know what had happened. _

_After her breakdown in relationship with Rachel, Shelby spiralled into a deep depression. Starting a family was supposed to be the best part of your life, feeling like you are actually doing something good. However as she looked at Beth everyday who looked back with Noah's big hazel eyes and Quinn's long blonde hair, she knew that she could never be hers. After attempts to rekindle her relationship with Rachel failed, she needed to get out.  
>Not even knowing if it was legal with the adoption and everything, she sent a quick e-mail to Carmel High about her sudden leave and packed the laptop. Shelby grabbed all the money she had in the house, she could withdraw the rest at the airport and whilst packing the last few items, she figured once they settled down she could get the rest shipped over.<br>With two plane tickets to London in her hand, she locked the door of her Ohio apartment, hoping never to return. _

_-End of Flashback-_

* * *

><p>Shelby tried to ignore the whispers as they finally reached the dressing room. Vocal Adrenaline, kitted out in their signature blue costumes sat running scales and drinking nothing but hot water and lemon. She couldn't believe she was back here. Only 3 years ago she was standing in this very room saying no to her own daughter. Shaking that memory out of her head, her thoughts turned to her new daughter who should have been here with Jesse by now.<p>

Reluctantly making her way back out into the lobby to find them, she was met by more gasps and whispers. "Hey look, isn't that her!" She heard a girl shout.  
>Shelby froze, realising they were talking about her. The guilt, the sadness, the regret was back. Allowing the tears to run freely down her face she ran out the back exit of the venue. What had happened to the emotionless and ruthless Shelby Corcoran? A lot had happened in 3 years. Why did she ever come back?<p>

* * *

><p>At the front entrance of the hall, Rachel Berry was hit by dozens of fans who wanted her autograph. She happily signed Wicked posters and playbills which belonged to aspiring performers who had joined their school's Glee Club to be just like her. She loved the attention, as did Finn who had also become a celeb as partner of the Broadway starlet. Carrying her new Prada bag and placing her sunglasses on her head, she felt like Lady Gaga as she walked through the crowds who actually got out of the way for her, instead of being pushed or slushied out of the way like in High school. She finally felt like she belonged.<p>

She smiled as they met the rest of New Directions and was introduced to gawping teens who couldn't believe they were attending the same school that Broadway star Rachel Berry had.

"Ok everyone, so remember, we have done so well to get the far, but it doesn't matter if we don't win because we knew we had fun along the way to get here!" The old New Directions could basically recite his "pep talk" word perfect.

As everyone was about to make their way to the New Directions dressing room, Rachel couldn't help but notice the tall curly haired man who had made his way up to the front desk holding a little girls hand. Going on her tiptoes to try and see the man's face she gasped as their eyes met.

"Jesse" She whispered.  
>"What babe?" Finn said, hearing Rachel's whisper.<br>"Nothing. I just thought I saw Jesse"  
>"Well he's not going to be here is he. Urgh I hated that guy" Finn said grabbing her hand and leading her into the dressing room.<p>

* * *

><p>It was a bit of a squeeze, but all 13 members of the old "New Directions" and 15 of the new club piled in. A group of girls were talking in the corner. Rachel, not making it obvious was intrigued to hear about their conversation as the words 'Vocal Adrenaline' had been heard.<p>

"The show Choir Forums have been going crazy over Miss Corcoran's return" One began.  
>"Yea I know, we are never going to win now she's back"<br>"I have heard they do 24 hour rehearsals, she even takes her daughter sometimes" Another girl piped up.  
>"How do you know?"<br>"I have a friend who goes to Carmel. She said she came back around Christmas after spending 2 years in London. Apparently she told no one that she went and came back after Goolsby was fired after a student said he kissed her"  
>"I would let him kiss me!" The three girls laughed.<p>

Rachel, a little shocked turned white as she silently sipped her water. "I'm just going to get some fresh air" She said to Finn as she felt she was about to throw up.

"Do you want me to come with you" Rachel shook her head and quickly ran out of the dressing room. Swamped by more people, she politely asked them to direct her to the nearest door in which she was directed to the back fire exit. Thanking them by a quick picture, even though she knew she wasn't looking her best at this moment, she pushed the bar of the back door

* * *

><p>Sighing heavily she ran her hand through her hair as she stood up against the door as if she was blocking anyone following her. Not noticing the dark haired woman, who was sitting on the decking, Rachel's thoughts were running through her head. Why did she agree to come back? There was always that slim chance Shelby's name would pop up. And Jesse. She knew it was him, but he couldn't be a dad, could he?<p>

"Rachel?" She heard a voice behind her. Quickly turning round, Rachel gasped as she saw her.

"Shelby"

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Some feedback would be great of how to improve and how you think the RachelShelby convo should go. Don't worry, the other characters will make a bigger appearance soon!**


End file.
